


Revenge is Bittersweet

by ssdethan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Claiming, M/M, Revenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssdethan/pseuds/ssdethan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did you think you were doing?" Ethan's voice is clearly hurt, and something must be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Gah this is my first fic ever so give LOTS OF CRITICISM

"What did you think you were doing?" Ethan's voice is hissing at him, eyes flashing.

"I swear, I didn't mean it, any of it! It was nothing I swear..." Danny was nearly crying from his position in the corner as Ethan's red eyes bore into his amber ones.

Danny knew that he fucked up, bad, and expected punishment, but nothing compared to the hurt and disappointed look that Ethan was giving him.

Suddenly Ethan was bearing down upon him, nuzzling his face into the crook of Danny's neck, growling slightly. "You reek of him...gonna mark you up- re-claim you" he was nipping lightly at Danny's neck, making him squirm and moan. Ethan loved seeing him like this, vulnerable and shaky, moaning for him like an animal in heat.

"Oh god Ethan give it to me already, I'll make it up to y-" he was cut off by Ethan's tongue plunging into his mouth, effectively shutting him up. Groping his ass, Ethan lifted him off the ground and Danny instinctively put his legs around Ethan's hips.

He was surprised by Ethan throwing him roughly on the bed, eyes still glowing red. He was even more surprised by Ethan ripping his shirt off, and yanking his pants down and flinging them across the room. Ethan's clothes followed shortly, and now he was licking stripes down Danny's abs, hands gliding over his pecs, rubbing his nipples in the process.

Danny let a groan slip through his lips, and soon he arched off the bed, due to Ethan's expert mouth now sucking on his already rock hard dick, tongue flicking over the head, teasing him. Ethan then took Danny to his base, hitting the back of Ethan's throat, earning a strangled moan from Danny, senses overloading and bursting like fireworks.

Danny whined as he felt Ethan slide off his dick, but he heard the cap of his bottle of lube pop and he smirked to himself. He gasped, eyes snapping open as he felt a finger teasing his hole. Slowly, the finger entered him, earning moans from Danny, Ethan growling his approval. One finger became two, and two became three, and Danny was fucking himself open onto Ethan's fingers, moans and pleas slipping through his lips.

"Ethan- _fuck_ -get on with it already" he practically whined as the fingers slipped out of his hole, to be replaced by the head of his boyfriend's well-lubed cock.  He let out a gasp as Ethan pushed into him, inch by inch.

Ethan himself was moaning now, fully sheathed inside of the blinding heat that was Danny.  He started to move, shallowly at first, but worked up to a steady pace, earning mewls and whines from Danny, who fisted the sheets and arched upward.

He licked from his chest up to his ear, nipping on it lightly before sucking on his neck, which was bound to leave hickeys.  Danny loved when Ethan marked him.

" _Mine"_   he practically growled, hugging his boyfriend close while still ramming into him, setting a grueling pace which left Danny gasping and writhing.

"Yours" gasped Danny as Ethan's cock found his prostate, moaning and shaking under his boyfriend's ministrations.  He came with a yell, splattering his and Ethan's chests in thick ropes.

Ethan didn't last much longer, and rammed hard all the way in, biting hard into Danny's shoulder, drawing blood.  Coming down, Ethan licked the wound, letting it heal.

"I should get you jealous more often, that was amazing" he was met with a growl and a bone-crushing embrace. _Okay, not getting him jealous again._ _  
_


End file.
